Love is a Dangerous Game
by RobinMakesMeHappy
Summary: An Reader X John story. This is my first time doing this kind of story so please no flames. :)


**Hey guys! This is my very first thingy on here. So, WHOOO! This is an Reader X John.**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: One cuss word**

_You pulled your knees in closer and breathed in the musty scent of the filthy sheets. More tears poured down your face as you sat in the cold._

_Your breath came in ragged gasps and lets out a cloud of white with every intake. Shivers racked your body. It was so cold in the prison._

_The door creaked open and light drove the darkness out of the room. _

''_Helllllllloo darling! How are you my sweet?''_

_You turned you head. You refused to look at the man, if you could even call him that, who put you here._

''_Awwww….. The princess is shy.'' He purred at you and reached his hand out to stroke your cheek. You jerked back from his hand growled._

''_Stay away you monster!''_

_He chuckled, brought his hand back. ''Cute.''_

_You curved your body into the corner, getting away from this monster was all that mattered._

_The monster narrowed his eyes at you._

''_Fine. Play it that way _**(Name). **But you will be my plaything in till Sherly and Johnny Boy can get here._''_

_You glared at the monster. ''Sherlock and John will come for me!''_

_He giggled at this, ''Aww….you think they care about you?! Don't make me laugh sweetheart! They will come, but not for you. For me! There after me!''_

''_No….''_

_The monster rolled his eyes, and opened the door again. ''I'll be back for more soon darling. Ta ta!_

_You winced as the door slammed shut, a headache was coming. _

''_No….'' You spoke to the monster still even when he had left. ''They will come….. I know it…''_

**3 DAYS BEFORE**

You looked down at the paper grasped in your hand. It showed the way to your new apartment.

_Damn… Where was it?_

This was the third time you got lost. Your eyes wandered around the busy street and fell on two men leaning against the wall. Both looked out of breath.

''Urmmm…. Excuse me. I-''

''You're looking for a apartment. Most likely new in London, also wanting to know the nearest coffee shop is.''

You stared at the curly haired man flabbergasted. How in the world did he know that?

''Uhhh…'' You were unsure what to say. Thankfully the shorter man saved you.

''Sherlock!'' He snapped. So the other one must be Sherlock…..have you heard that name before? You weren't sure.

The shorter man gave you a sorry look. ''Sorry about him Mrs….?''

_Oh….he wants to know my name…._

''I'm **(Name). **And it's Miss.''

He smiled and offered you his hand. ''I'm John. And this,'' He jerked his head toward the taller man. ''As you might of heard earlier, is Sherlock.''

You smiled back as you took John's hand. He seemed nice, but his friend was a different story.

'' Nice to meet you John. And as Sherlock said before, yes I am looking for an apartment. And also yes, I am looking for a coffee shop….'' You eyes flickered over to him. ''And how did you know that?''

Sherlock rolled his eyes at you. ''Easy, you are holding a map in your hand, and there is a key around your neck. So you must be looking for an apartment.''

Okay….that was right….. this Sherlock guys kind freaked you out.

''Okay, yes. But what about the coffee? And being new in London?'' There was no way he'd get that.

Again he rolled his eyes before answering you.

''You've just got off the airport. Your bags have been delivered but you still have your passport sticking out of your jacket pocket. The bags under your eyes show you got no sleep during the trip so you want a cuppa of coffee whilst looking for your new home. As for being new here, your eyes expanded when you saw the Big Ben.''

Your jaw dropped. What was this guy?! A freaking mind reader!?

John let out a sigh pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Sherlock, don't break the poor girl's mind please.''

You could only stare at the two men in front of you. Maybe you should just back away slowly.

You sighed. No, you had to find this address….

You peaked at the now arguing men. Then again, maybe being homeless wasn't so bad.

John waved a hand at Sherlock ending the argument. ''Sorry **(Name)** can I see this address of yours?''

You nodded and handed him the paper. As his eyes scanned it they widened.

''Sherlock…Look at this.'' He handed the paper to Sherlock and let him read it.

_I don't remember saying Mr. Cheekbones could read it._

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he read.

''Ah…'' He raised his head and locked his eyes on yours. A newfound interest was in his gaze.

''It seems Miss **(Name) **will be our new neighbor.''

You blinked.

''Excuse me?''

Sherlock gave you back the paper and smirked.

''We live in 221B on Baker Street. You will be living in 221C.''

_What a great day….._


End file.
